brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/6 July 2017
06:58 brb 07:26 Hi 07:27 Is math related to science? 07:27 I don't believe we've met, i'm Lavertus 07:27 What is that? a number? 07:27 I guess you could say I run the place, as i'm the Bureaucrat and we only ever have 1 of them 07:28 Math can be related to science 07:28 Is math related to science? x3 07:28 When making equations, they can be 07:28 S=D/T that is useful for science and maths alike 07:30 Is mayonnnaise related to instruments¿ 07:34 What is all this? 08:04 Hello there 08:05 Hi 08:05 How're you? 08:11 Hey everyone. 08:15 Hi 08:15 How're you? 08:18 I'm happy, thanks. 08:18 And you? 08:18 Great thanks 08:21 A little sad though, I finish my work experience tomorrow 08:21 It's a lot better than school, as the only things I learn are going to benefit me in the future 08:22 Could you imagine the Caribbean in the Golden Age of Pirates but without any Spanish? 08:23 No 08:24 There are not neither Spanish ships nor ports. 08:24 Because I'm playing Sid Meier's Pirates right now. 08:25 And I've just banished every Spanish and Dutch from the Caribbean. 08:25 There are only French and English. 08:27 cool 08:28 I want to test something there. 08:29 What if I retire in the pirates' haven? 08:29 And what are you testing? 08:29 I wrote. 08:30 About retirement. 08:30 ah yes 08:30 Sorry, I'm not very familiar with this game 08:30 I hadn't actually heard of it before you came on a few minutes ago 08:31 That's an amazing game of Sid Meier. 08:31 About pirates. 08:31 ah 08:32 It's something like a simulator of pirate captain, but with plot. 08:33 A young kid was celebrating something with his family in their family mansion. 08:33 However, three evil spaniards came there and kidnapped everyone except that kid, because he escaped. 08:34 10 years later he grows up and decides to become a pirate and save his family. 08:37 Now you name that kid and choose his best skill and timeline (1600, 1620, 1640, 1660 or 1680). 08:37 That guy sails on a ship with very cruel captain. 08:38 The crew rises mutiny against that captain and you, as that guy, defeat him and become a new captain. 08:39 sounds decent 08:41 Timeline is a level of difficulty. 08:41 And there's one more level of difficulty too. 08:42 Apprentice, Journeyman, Adventurer, Rogue and Swashbuckler. 08:42 There are two difficulty levels. 08:45 You decide what to do. 08:46 You can plunder towns or serve one of the four nations. 08:46 You can fight famous pirates, who were real people. 08:47 cool 08:47 gello 08:47 Hi 08:47 my friend is doing GTA V live 08:47 Those are Henry Morgan, Blackbeard, Captain Kidd etc. 08:47 'sup. 08:47 so sorry if I will be afk 08:47 not much sup with you shiva? 08:48 What do you mean? 08:48 by what? 08:50 By not much sup with me. 08:50 when my friend is saying sup or me to him we are ussally answering not much sup with you? 08:50 I like GTA 08:51 Is he live streaming? 08:51 yes 08:51 he told me to report if there are any problems so 08:52 he is kind of new on youtube but his sister used his chanel few years ago 08:52 mind sending me a link in pm? 08:54 There is also one thing in that game, called Fame Points. 08:56 My latest video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le4VN3CU6yo 08:56 Read the comments, it is so funny 08:56 It's collecting when you get promoted, have romances with the daughters of governors, rescue your family, defeat famous pirates and discover their treasures. 08:57 I have no idea who that girl even is (laugh) 08:57 i will watch your vid tomorrow because I was bussy in the last days 08:58 I am bloody reporting that girl! 08:58 lav if I am not mistake she commented on my video too 08:59 I looked at her channel and clicked a link to her video 08:59 there are spammers of boys who imposting girls or girls who spam "I love you" 08:59 It's a f*ing porn site! 08:59 yes same spammer 08:59 i knew I shouldn't get to that account 08:59 so I didn't mannged to click on that 08:59 Probably got me because we have eachothers channels listed 09:00 the chanel that commented on mine has 0 videos and the comment said "I Love you, My next video is about you" so here's the weird thing, you never made a video so how could it be next 09:00 That would have been hard to talk my way out of :p 09:00 lol 09:01 say you were trolled by soomeone on YT 09:01 I get a lot of adverts in my comments 09:01 but as long as it's people who are enjoying the videos, i'm not too bothered 09:05 i am working on a video 09:06 not sure if I should make another part for it 09:06 Monitor the upload 09:06 if it gets views and good feedback, then post a second part 09:06 i mean 09:07 the video itself is made out of 3 recordings as of now 09:07 IDK if I should record another thing there I am playing in a game that there I am really good and by really I mean way too good 09:08 do what you want, YT is about you enjoying making it as much as the viewers enjoy watching it 09:09 plus I haven;t edited the video so I might record this thing soon 09:10 wb 09:13 gtg, bye 09:17 gello 09:17 'sup again. 2017 07 06